This is my story
by Bethybee
Summary: The untold story of Alice Cullen, a human life she can't remember Also my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

So this was how I was going to die, so many times I had wished for my own death and now that it had finally come I didn't want to let go of life; to forget or be forgotten. In this final moment I thought of my family, I still loved them despite what they did to me.

Someone was saying my name, "Alice can you hear me?" I could but it was barely a whisper. All of a sudden I had a vision. Pain that's what I saw, in defiance of this I screwed up my eyes and them opened them in a flash. He was holding me close and saying something I strained my ears, so I could hear.

"Alice, I'm going to save you, this might hurt." He said. I winced at the thought he must have heard because he chuckled slightly. I realised I was lying in my own pool of blood and he was taking my head and raising it.

"Your out of the black hole and be safe Miss Brandon." He whispered as he bit me, excoriating pain that's what I felt. This must have been my vision, despite the shocks I was given they had never gone away and for the first time in along time I was grateful for them as it gave me a chance to escape the pain and what I knew was the future and someone called Jasper Whitlock; I tried to smile but I couldn't not with the pain.

**Authors Note: Please review i know everyone says that but this is my first fanfic, i hoped you liked it and please tell me if i have made any mistakes about the story. And this is a proloque so the chapters will be longer, hopefully!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I'm sorry I just remembered that Alice's full name was Mary Alice Brandon so the guy in the prologue should have really been calling her Mary. Sorry!!! **

**I hope you like this chapter as usual Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

**Enjoy!!**

_**This chapter is dedicated to **__**Madeline Sophia**__** by first reviewer.**_

_Alice POV_

I had been asleep for hours now, why wouldn't someone let me out. No matter how hard I screamed or cried nobody came even at the beginning, I wasn't sure if there was any one out there. I felt like the only person on the planet. I shivered at the loneliness; I automatically wrapped my arms around myself as if doing that could stop the pain. The only thing I could be certain was that this black hole was my only world, how I longed for colour. My vision gave me that; how I hated them. I could see normal people living normal lives. Why me!! I screamed.

Out of nowhere there was this noise it was a clucking sound. I couldn't figure out what it was. Suddenly there was a chink of light in my eyesight and voices.

"Are you sure she safe?" said one voice.

"Yes, she been in here for a few days she needs help," another voice replied. "Otherwise what's the point in her being alive."

"Well if you are sure, she freaks me out personally wouldn't stop screaming when she was first put in here. She kept on saying one name though Cynthia, I think it was. Any way I leave you do it. You of putting her back yourself I presume?" Said the first voice.

"Yes I perfectly capable, you think if I have been working here for three years I would be perfectly capable of putting a patient back." Replied the second voice. I listened expecting the first voice to reply but all I heard were footsteps retreating down a hallway. The door was swung open by a man. I guessed he was the second voice I had heard. I stood up and immediately fell back down again. I couldn't remember when I had last eaten no wonder I couldn't stand. I decided to look up instead hoping that whoever he was hadn't seen my silly attempt to stand up.

I looked up and was met by perfection he was wearing what I guessed to be some sort of neutral coloured uniform. I suddenly felt ugly and extremely tatty and dirty. He had a bit of paper in his hand. His hair was a stylised black and his face was well beautiful. He had perfectly clear skin, prominent cheekbones, and dark red lips with piercing golden eyes. I suddenly notice he was old, well not that old I guessed around thirty and yet he was every image of perfection.

"Miss Brandon?" he called. His voice like everything else of him was perfect. I suddenly released he meant me.

"Yes?" I croaked.

"Follow me please." He replied. I tried to stand again. Being more careful this time. I slowly reached out my hands behind me and pushed. He held out a hand, I took it and struggled to my feet. With his help I slowly shuffled out of the door and along a corridor. I didn't let go of his hand partly because I couldn't see very well are being in the dark for so long any light really was blinding also I had no idea where I was going considering I didn't have a clue where I was. I never noticed that he hand was ice cold after all it was ages since I felt another human touch.

Before I knew it I was being sat down and been given a glass of water. He said in front of me in a chair and held a piece of paper in his hand.

"Hello, my name is Charles Black . Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" He slowly said. I shook my head and took a sip of water. It was so refreshing.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Mary Alice Brandon." I replied.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Seventeen." I replied

"Where were you born?" He asked

"Biloxi, Mississippi." I replied. This went of for sometime there were a few questions I didn't know such as did I know where I was. To which I shook my head. He asked about my family when was I born etc.

Suddenly before he had time to ask another question I said, " Mr Black no more questions. I'm not learning everything by this"

"Ok." He replied, he then paused for breath. "Mary Alice Brandon you are in an asylum for seeing visions, the year is 1917. I am you helper in a manner of speaking. I'm going to get rid of these visions I promise. You will be given electric shots from time to time to help do this but since you are in my patient this will be limited and I will try to talk you out of these visions. And that's all I allowed to tell you."

"But.." I stopped short.

"I'm sorry Mary there nothing more I can do" He answered. "I would if I could." He whispered quietly. He paused took a glance at his watch, sighed.

"Time to go, that's enough for today." He said.

"Where?" I asked and then it dawned on me. "NO, NO, NO, NO!" I screamed. He didn't say anything all he did was scoop me up into his arms and carried my out of the room and along the corridor. He opened a door and put me down, by this point I had stopped screaming. It was no use I sat down in my hovel saw that I had been given food and water and a blanket as the door slammed shut. I was in darkness curled up and wrapped by arms around myself and started to cry. I didn't want this, why me? Why do I have to suffer for something that's not my fault. The tears rolled down my cheeks I closed my eyes and left the real world.

**I hoped you liked it; I will try and get another chapter up soon!! **

**I apologise for using Black as the guys surname but I couldn't think of another name if you can come up with a better one please let me know. I'm not keen on his first name either so suggestions would be appreciated as well. Also I will try to think up chapter names but otherwise it is just chapter one, two etc**


End file.
